MAMA
by babyangelholic
Summary: AU-Haruka was a baby who got kidnapped by some yakuza after his mother died while giving birth to him. Yet,a beautiful guy known as Kiryu Zero took him in as his own son when he found him. But what would happen when Haruka's rightful father, Kuran Kaname found out about his son's whereabout? Would he make Haruka get apart with his beloved mama,Zero? Kaze! OCCness! Parentfigure!Zero
1. Foreword

**Hello there! It is me, babyangelholic. New fanfic has been uploaded! It is adopted from my old fanfic though. xoxoxo so it will be AU! Hope you guys enjoy it. it is about parenting again. and again, Kaname will be crule in here, ****but not as cruel as he was on The Promise of True Love XD hahahaha. Dont worry, Kaname would not be that bad here. I promise! this story will tell you about the bittersweet of having your child kidnapped, and about such a thing called Family. Hope that our Zero will open Kaname's eyes to show him what family and true love mean! hahaha. Okay please enjoy! As always, follows, favorites and Reviews are my favorite! XD At least, I will update more chapters if I see some people interested with this story! And please go to my profile for more Fics!**

**Disclaimer VK does not belong to me! If VK did belong to me, Kaname and Zero would be the main couple in VK. xoxoxoxooxoxox but this story is surely mine!**

**Pairings : Kaname x Zero, and more! **

**Foreword**

Haruka, a baby that was kidnapped by a yakuza when his mother was died… and no one knew where he was, after that yakuza kidnapped him.

Zero, a poor guy who lived alone at his poor apartment, working at a flower shop owns by his best friend, Kaito.

Kaname, a father who lost his baby boy because a yakuza kidnapped his son. After his beloved wife was died, and his baby was kidnapped… he felt alone… and no one knew how sad he is.

**KazeKaze**

No one knows what will happen in future…

Only God who knows everything that will happen..

Because God is the one who set all the things…

* * *

"Mama!" shouted a little boy who just turned to 4 years old. That cute boy giggled cutely while running towards someone he called as 'MAMA'.

"Mama… Mamaa… Haruka is hungry." The cute little boy known as Haruka pouted cutely, making his Mama pinched his cheeks softly.

"Mama already cooked something for Mama's baby boy. Fried chicken for Mama's cute boy…" that person giggled.

Haruka smiled widely, he knew his Mama was always the best, his Mama always cooked many things he loved. And it made him loves his Mama more day by day. Even his Mama was a single parent. He never felt lonely without a father beside him.

Not to mention how much Haruka loves his Mama, even though he was just a kid, he understood his Mama's condition. He never asked many things to his Mama if he knew his Mama couldn't afford what he wanted. But sometimes Haruka wanted to know, where his father was. However, he was too scared to ask this thing to his Mama. He never wanted to hurt someone he loved the most. He never wanted to see his Mama crying because of him. Since his uncle, Kaito treated him just like his own son. That's why he never felt alone and lonely.

"Haruka, you are spacing out again? Oh my, what is my baby thinking about? You are too young to think too much things baby. Don't be like that again, okay?" his Mama warned him tenderly. Haruka could see how worried his Mama was.

"No Mama, Haruka is okay. Haruka was thinking about Mama… Haruka wants to make Mama happy." Haruka said vigorously, as he gave his Mama a big smile. A smile that could make his Mama happy, a smile that looked so pure and lovely.

His Mama's tears were rolling down slowly. His Mama felt so touched because of Haruka's statement. How could he? after all his Mama was a mother. A mother, that was ready to die for their own children.

Haruka looked worried, he was so surprised when he saw his mother crying. He didn't know what he should do… then he ran towards his Mama directly and wiped his Mama's tears gently.

"Mama is crying.. Haruka is bad. Haruka made Mama crying.. Mama… Gomenne.. Gomenne.. forgive Haruka.. Haruka wont say something like that again… Gomenne Mama.." Haruka started crying like a baby. After all he is just a kid, seeing his own mother cried… it made him crying too.

His Mama shook while stroking Haruka's hairs tenderly. "Mama is crying not because Mama is sad… Mama is happy… Mama is happy to have Haruka as Mama's son. Even Mama cant be like another Mama… but Haruka never feels embarrassing to have someone like Mama as Haruka's mother… Mama is happy enough to have Haruka in Mama's life…" his Mama muttered.

Haruka hugged his Mama tightly as if he never wished to let his mother go… he was always happy whenever he saw his Mama. His Mama was his life, he never knew what would happen if Mama was not beside him… if Mama left him alone. Even though many his friends kept saying he was not normal because he called a guy as Mama. But he never cared with what people said, for him… although his Mama was a guy, he was still his Mama. His Mama was better than many mothers he ever met. For him his Mama was perfect, he was confused too why he called a guy as Mama. but now, he could understand why he called him as Mama… because Mama was his Mama, his mother, the one who raised him and take care of him.. the one who understood him, the one who loved him just like other mothers did towards their children. And Haruka was happy, happy with his life he owns now. He never forgot to pray to God and said "Thank you" for everything that he got from God. He always felt grateful to have a wonderful mother like his Mama. For him, no one could replace his mother's place in his heart. For him no one could be a mother who was so lovely and sincerely like his Mama.

"Haruka loves Mama so much… Mama is Haruka's mother… Mama is the one Haruka loves the most in this world. Haruka doesn't need anyone else than Mama.. for Haruka, as long as Mama is with Haruka, it already makes Haruka happy… Haruka loves Mama.. only Mama.." Haruka sobbed hardly, he gripped his Mama's shirt and cried on that shirt.

That beautiful guy who called Mama by Haruka cried silently. He loved Haruka as well, he was willing to give everything he had as long as Haruka was happy, as long as his baby smiled…

Haruka always made him feel so proud… Haruka was so smart, and Haruka never complained with his life he had now. They were poor… all people knew that. Not to mention many things that he already did to give a better life for Haruka. But he never got tired of doing those things. As long as Haruka could have a better life, he was okay with that.

For him, Haruka was a light of his life. The sun, that always shone to warm up his poor life. Since he had Haruka in his life, many happiness came to approach him. Many things Haruka did always makes him happy, always make him proud of being his mother.

"Mama…Please don't cry… I… Kiryu Haruka promises that Haruka will always make Mama happy.. promise that Haruka will be with Mama for the rest of Haruka's life… Promise that Haruka will always love Mama forever…" Haruka spoke up, then he smiled to his Mama while his tiny hands wiped the older's tears gently.

His Mama chuckled and kissed his forehead motherly. "My baby is being so mature now… You make Mama proud, Haruka-ah.." he said as he pinched Haruka's nose.

He smiled while stroking Haruka's cheeks. "Haruka-ah… Mama will never let you cry… Mama will never let you unhappy… Mama will never let someone hurt you… because I… Kiryu Zero promises… that Mama will always protect you... Kiryu Haruka… because Mama… love you so much… my beloved son, the happiness of Mama's life…"

**KazeKaze**

So how's it? Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews, follows and favorites are always my things to keep updating! XD


	2. Miracle?

**Hello there, as I has promised that I will update my story this evening on my An Unwanted Child's update. So here we are! I hope you enjoy it! xoxoxo and thanks so much for those who reviewed this fic. Please read my other fics too. LOL and as always, follows, favorites and reviews are loved! they help me to update faster! hahahah because I do demand those things for more chapters...**

**Disclaimer : VK does not belong to me, but I own this fiction.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 1. Miracle ?

"I am so sorry Mr. Kuran…" apologized someone in white suit, as known as a Doctor.

"What do you mean Doctor? Tell me!" shouted a handsome guy who wore a messy suit. He looked like a mess with his terrible expression.

The doctor sighed deeply, then he patted that handsome guy with a meaning look. "I am so sorry Mr. Kuran… I cant do anything to help your wife. She is dead now… I am so sorry I cant help your wife… she already lost a lot of blood…" the doctor explained.

That handsome guy fell on his knees, he then cried loudly and screamed like a crazy guy. What could he do? After knowing his beloved wife was died… should he laugh? NO! the things that he could do were screaming and crying.

"Yuki… Yuki…how can you leave me alone? You just gave me a son and now after 2 weeks in coma, you chose to leave me? You are so cruel Yuki.. you are so cruel!" he screamed on the top of his lung. His friends and his family only sobbed silently, they never expected their beloved Yuki would die in this young age.

"Oniisan… Don't be like that… Yuki-neechan wont like to see you crying for her, Oniisan… you should be strong for her Oniisan.." Kaname's cousin, Ichijou Takuma tried to encourage his cousin.

Kaname pushed Takuma away and shouted at him, "You never knew what I feel! You never! She just left me alone in this world! She said she loves me, she said she loves our son. But what?! She even left without breastfeeding her own son."

Takuma was speechless, he glanced at his family and friends. He didn't know what things he could do to make his cousin feel a lot better.

Kaname ran inside his wife's room. He cried loudly and screamed when he saw someone he loved the most was sleeping forever. It was like a dream for him.

"Yuki… you are so meanie… too meanie…" he mumbled, with the tears that couldn't stop falling from his eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Yamada…" A beautiful creature said kindly.

"Kiryu Zero… you are being more beautiful… I think the flowers cant be as beautiful as you are.." said Mrs. Yamada while smiling at that beautiful creature.

The beauty giggled by that statement and smiled cutely to that old lady. "Mrs. Yamada, you make me blushing here. I am a guy seriously… how can I become a beauty?" That beauty said jokingly.

Mrs. Yamada laughed before walked off from that Flower Shop, "I will come back here anytime Zero.." she said and went off from the shop.

Kiryu Zero, the beauty who worked at Flower Shop waved his hands to that old lady. Mrs. Yamada is one of his regular costumers.

Everyone near Akiyama Flower Shop knew who Zero was… for them, Zero is like an angel. He was beautiful yet pure and kind. With his flawless skin, silver hair and his pouty lips, it made him looked perfect in everybody's eyes. Zero was so friendly towards anybody he just knew. That's why he had a lot of regular costumers.

"Working hard, huh?" Someone was coming into the flower shop.

Zero glanced at that person before smiling sweetly at him. "Kaito-kun! You are coming, huh?" Zero greeted his best friend cheerfully.

The handsome guy named Akiyama Kaito nodded and smiled back at Zero. "Yes of course I come. I want to accompany my best friend who's working at my own shop." He answered.

"Kaito… you are too kind... you gave me a job and now you also accompany me. I think you don't need anyone to work here."

"Who said? I am busy actually. I just came here because I want to meet my best friend. I just met Mrs. Yamada, and she said I should give you an extra fee." Kaito chuckled.

"Yes, you should!" Zero nodded and laughed innocently, as Kaito laughed along with him.

Kaito glanced over his shop. His shop looked so neat and clean, _'Zero really took care of my shop so much… I think what Mrs. Yamada said is the right thing to do…'_ he said inside his mind while chuckled silently.

"Ah! It is almost lunch time… I think I should go now… My mother asked me to have lunch with her.." Kaito said after checking his watch when both of them enjoying their chat.

Zero pouted innocently, he would be so bored if Kaito left him alone. "I am sorry Zero-ah, you know how strict my mother is…" He apologized.

The beauty in front of him only nodded and smiled sweetly, "No… it is ok, don't worry about me. Just go and send my love to your mother."

Zero pushed Kaito outside the shop, Kaito only pouted and make a mess with Zero's soft hairs. "I take my leave now… Good luck with your work, Zero-ah." He said while went inside his car.

Zero just nodded in reply, he then waved his hand to Kaito. "Be careful ne!" he shouted as Kaito started to drive his car.

Zero looked at that car until it is out of his sign. He then took his breath deeply and slapped both of his cheeks softly. "Ganbatte Kiryu Zero!"

**KazeKaze**

"Boss… are you sure we will do that?" asked a man in his black suit, showing that he was such a bad guy that all people would immediately know that he was not a good person.

"Of course… we can be so rich if we do it…" answered the Boss.

The other one nodded while smirking evilly. "Just wait and see… we will do it tonight… you cant run from me, Kuran Kaname…" smirked the Boss.

**KazeKaze**

Kaname sat on the chair in the hospital silently, his wife already died 3 days ago. But the feelings of losing his wife still could be seen on Kaname's face. He looked terrible, the sadness he just got 3 days ago become much bigger when he looked at their son. His and his wife's son.

Kaname stood up from his seat as he walked towards baby's room. Then he stopped his steps at his baby's crib.

"My son… I am so sorry… I can't give you a mother, I cant save your mother… I am so sorry…" he started sobbing again as he stroke his baby's hair.

"But… I have something to give you, son… the first and last present from your mother…" he continued it painfully, then he took something from his pocket, the present that his wife ordered him to give to their son when she gave birth for their son.

Kaname put that thing on his son's neck. He then smiled weakly when he saw his baby boy giggling cutely. "You love it, don't you?" asked Kaname to his baby.

"Your mother gave you a name… so you will always remember her even she is not beside you…" Kaname sobbed again with a bitter smile on his face, he stroked that thing softly as he stared deeply at that thing. "This pendant will be the best thing that you shouldn't forget, my son…"

"Kuran Haruka, 21 October 2009…" he smiled between his tears. "It is your name, my son… Haruka… Kuran Haruka… the son of Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuki…" he chuckled bitterly.

The baby boy named Haruka looked at his father confusedly. He lifted his hands to reach his father's face. But his hands were not long enough to reach his father's direction.

However Kaname was smart enough to read what Haruka wanted. Then he hold his baby's little hand warmly, making the baby laughing cutely.

Kaname couldn't help but smiling in happiness… even his wife already left him alone, at least he still had his son, the one who he should take care of.

He then kissed that baby's hands and said, "Father really loves you… Kuran Haruka.."

**KazeKaze**

In the middle of night, there were two men in black suit went into the hospital suspiciously. It was 2 a.m already, and the hospital already became so quiet.

These two men walked towards baby's room. They glanced around the room and smiled widely after they found the baby they wanted to take.

"Here is the baby… Kuran Haruka…" smirked the Boss.

His men smirked along with the Boss. "We will be so rich Boss!" blurted out the men happily.

The Boss just smirked and took that baby slowly. "Lets go away from here! Don't let people catch us." He warned his men.

They immediately ran outside the hospital, thankfully they were used to doing something like this.

"Finally! We got this baby! I will be so fucking rich. Hahaahahaah" the Boss laughed loudly.

"Yes boss! We will be so fucking rich. This baby is our gold to be rich." The other one added.

They walked so fast towards their apartment, but the baby, they kidnapped woke up because of the noise around him.

"Hoee hoee hoee… huaa huaa…" cried out the baby loudly.

The Boss tried to make him calm, but it was just a waste, the baby cried louder than before. It made people immediately looked at them suspiciously.

"God! What should we do boss?" asked his men worriedly.

The Boss bit his lower lip confusedly, the baby still cried loudly. People would be suspicious if they couldn't make the baby calm.

The Boss ran towards a quite place, to avoid many people who would become suspicious towards them.

"We should leave him here." Said the Boss finally.

His man looked at his boss confusedly. "Boss, are you crazy? We will lose our money if we lose this baby!" he argued.

The Boss glared at his man as he placed that baby on blanket beside an empty building. "We will leave him here until tomorrow. I believe no one will take him… do you understand?" he spoke up.

His man then nodded in understood. "Stay here our gold. We will be back soon tomorrow…" The Boss said as he left the crying Haruka alone, in the cold night.

**KazeKaze**

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" shouted Kaname in front of the baby's room. His family and people around him got scares because of Kaname's voice. He looked so angry, and he is ABSOLUTELY angry.

The doctor looked down, he was scare to see Kaname's angry face. How couls he? It was his fault after all.

"We are sorry Mr. Kuran… your baby has been kidnapped by gangsters last night. We even knew this matter early in the morning… we are deeply sorry Mr. Kuran… we will search the kidnapper and take back your baby." The Doctor apologized, lowering his head.

"SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! YOU CANT HELP MY WIFE AND NOW YOU LET PEOPLE KIDNAP MY SON! HOW DARE YOU SAID SORRY TO ME WHILE YOU ARE NOT CAPABLE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR HOSPITAL!" Kaname shouted again. He was so angry… too angry. He was enough with his wife's death. And now he would lose his son… the present that his wife left for him. What should he do then? He even couldn't keep the _present_ that he got from his wife properly.

Kaname's family tried to calm him down. They knew it was so hard for Kaname.

"Kaname… please calm down… let the hospital take their responbility." Kaname's mom said gently, she tried her best to make her son calm.

Kaname just sat silently on his seat, he was tired of all horrible things that happened to him. He couldn't stand it anymore… he was enough with all of this things. He just wanted to live peacefully with his son until he died. But all that dreams was ruined by this incident. He didn't know what would happen to him after he lost his son.

"We have CCTV on baby's room.. we already report this thing to police. We wish we will get news from police soon.." The Doctor informed.

Kaname's family nodded weakly, then they looked at Kaname… they knew… everything had hurt Kaname so much. Until the strong Kaname they knew become this weak.

Meanwhile…

Zero woke up early in the morning. It is Sunday, and he would work at 10 am. So, he decided to go shopping and buy many things he desired. It had been a long time since he went shopping.

Because Zero lived on the edge of Seoul… so he needed 30 minutes to go to center of Seoul by bus.

"Woah… this shopping center already become this crowded on 8 am? My..my..." he sighed deeply as he looked at the crowd.

Zero continued to buy many things he needed… after that, he went out from the mall and go to the bus station.

But poor him, the rain was falling heavily, Zero became so panic and ran towards the building to take shelter until the rain stopped.

"What a big building it is.." he said in amazed. "But why does it look so quiet?" he added.

"Hoee hoee hoee… huaa huaa…"

Zero was shocked when he heard a baby crying loudly. "Oh my God! Am I dreaming? I just heard a baby crying…" Zero talked in his mind.

"Hoee hoee hoee… huaa hwaa… hwaa…"

Zero was confused with what he just heard, but he chose to search where the crying baby was.

"Hoe hoeeee huaaa huaa…"

Zero was startled with what he saw, the crying baby lied alone on the blanket beside the empty building.

"Oh Jesus… baby… you are alone…" he said worriedly. He took the baby and held the baby gently.

"Shh shh shh… don't worry baby… I am here… Don't worry." He whispered to the baby tenderly.

Only few seconds Zero held the baby, the baby became so quiet and started giggling cutely to Zero. "How cute you are… you must be cold sleeping on this place alone." He giggled back to the baby.

"Did your parents abandon you, baby?" Zero asked sadly. He was so sad to see this baby alone. The baby started crying again.. maybe the baby understood with what Zero said.

"Okay…okaay~ don't cry, baby… I am here… I will protect you…" Zero held the baby warmly as he tried to calm him down once again.

The baby finally fell asleep, he held Zero's shirt tightly, seems like he didn't want to let Zero go.

Zero looked at the baby's necklace in all of a sudden, he put his shopping bags on the floor and took a look at the baby's neck.

"Haruka, 21 October 2009?" Zero stared at the pendant.

"You must be Haruka, what a cute name just like yourself…" Zero muttered sweetly. He kissed Haruka tenderly as he stared at that baby's eyes deeply. "Don't worry Haruka-ah… I will protect you no matter what..."

**KazeKaze**

"What the…" Kaito blurted out. He was shocked when Zero called him and said that something emergency happened.

Kaito just shook his head as he looked at the baby inside Zero's embrace. "So what will you do with the baby?" Kaito asked after heard Zero's explanation.

Zero just shook his head, he seemed like he was confused with himself with what he should do.

Kaito took that baby from Zero's embrace, but the baby immediately cried loudly. As loud as he could.

In other hand, Zero felt so sad to see that baby boy crying like that. He felt like he never wanted to see that baby cried.

Zero made a move and held that baby to calm him down. In few seconds, the baby immediately became calm and it surprised Kaito so much.

"How can he become so calm when you hold him? You are sure he is not your son Zero?" asked Kaito suspiciously.

Zero smacked Kaito's head and glared at him deathly. "You know me so well, Kaito-ah~ how can you think something like that?" Zero argued.

Kaito just chuckled and apologized to Zero. "To be honest, I don't know too why this baby likes me so much… he seems like he doesn't want me to go…" Zero said suddenly.

Kaito nodded, then he stared at the baby who was giggling cutely. "Hmm… maybe it is the best if we leave him at orphanage. Since I don't think both of us can take care of him…" Kaito suggested.

Zero felt something stab his heart when Kaito said something like that. He didn't know why he didn't want to let this baby alone, in the orphanage, without no one could take care of him.

"I don't think so Kaito… I think that's a bad idea..." Zero replied.

"But what should we do then?"

"I will keep him… I will take care of him." Zero blurted out.

"What?!" Kaito stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure Zero? Are you crazy…?" he asked him again.

Zero just smiled at him before staring at the cute baby that he was holding. He then looked at Kaito again, "First I am not crazy…"

He stared at Kaito firmly, "And second, I am sure with this thing. I will keep him and take care of him. And I will protect him no matter what."

**TBC!**

**Okayy guys! this is the chapter... and review please for more chapters! LOL actually I dont want to become a review crazy here, I just want to see whether people want to read more or not, so I will write more. ^_^ Because what point of writing if people wont read your story at all? Because I am writing for making people who read my story having their own joy. xoxoxox. thus it is the reason why I have no passion in writing my other stories such as Love under full moon, because it has a lot of favorites and follows, but it lacks Reviews, and I make a conclusion that people just dont want to read that story, so I decided to update other stories. LOL. thanks again! If you want to know more about me, just PM me! I will open my arms willingly. XD Lets talk about a lot of fun things! See ya!**

**with love,**

**babyangelholic**


	3. My mother, Zero

**A/N : Hello there! It is an update again! hahahaah I have read your reviews asking about why they were in Seoul. Actually, as I've mentioned on the foreword, this fic is adopted from my old fic, which is a fic about Korea artist. but in this care Zero lived in Seoul bcoz of 'something' that I would reveal in the next chapters. LOL and Kaname and Yuki were there because Kaname was originally a successful businessman in Asia, so he opened a new branch in Seoul after establishing his business in Japan. The Yakuza was there because Kaname was their target since he was in Japan. I hope you guys understanding it. xoxoxoxo. Zero was so OCCness here, but I found a lot of resemblance attitude that Zero had with the original character of this fiction. He was beautiful, and so cold from outside, but he was so warm when you know him well. so much look like Zero! He also can cook! XD LOL that's why I adopted some of my stories to KanaZero so when I update my stories for another fandom, I am able to update to my KanaZero's stories. XD It makes me easier to update so I can satisfy my readers' needs from both sides. XD hahahaha. Ok, I think that's all from me! I hope to see more favorites, follows and reviews. and most important thing, ENJOY!**

**Btw, I am too lazy to find a beta-reader, so if you find it difficult for you to understand my story, just please bear with it. lol**

**Disclaimer : VK does not belong to me, I just own this fiction. **

Chapter 2 : "My Mama, Zero"

Zero was busy with his work in the flower shop, he glanced around to see that everything in the shop was neat and well-organized.

"Yosh! It is done!" he said to himself and released a sweet smile with his hands clapping in union.

Zero was taking a seat behind a table, he was waiting patiently for people bwho willingly bought his flowers. Zero loved his job so much and he was enjoying it as well. Even though he couldn't earn much money with that job, but he loved it. He just loved it because he could have much time to spend with his beloved son.

Suddenly the bell on the door was ringing, revealing a guest that was coming inside the shop. "Mamaaa!" the little guest shouted in excitement. The wide smile would never fade on his face whenever he was seeing the beauty, who was working and earning money just for him.

"Haruka…." Zero couldn't help to smile widely, he ran to Haruka's direction as he smiled widely towards his son.

Zero sat on his knees, seeing at Haruka's handsome face carefully. "My baby… how could you come here? Don't Haruka have something to attend with Haruka's friends?" he asked sweetly as his hands started caressing Haruka's face.

Haruka pouted cutely with his little palms holding Zero's face. "Haruka wants to be with Mama! Harukas does not care with the things! Harukas wants Mama only… Haruka can play with friends anytime Haruka wants…" He said with a cute pout that made Zero giggled in reply.

"Awww…. Mama's baby is just too cute… But… Haruka's friends will get mad at Haruka if Haruka doesn't want to play with them…"

Haruka shook his head vigorously. "Noo Mama… they wont get mad to Haruka! Haruka said to them that Haruka wants to be with Mama… Haruka just missed Mama so much… Mama is so busy everyday lately… Haruka wants Mamaa…" Haruka whined weakly. The sadness he was feeling looked so obvious for Zero.

Zero sighed deeply and patted Haruka's shoulders gently. "Gomenne… Haruka~ Mama loves Haruka so much. Mama doesn't know also why lately this shop is getting more and more orders from regular costumers… Mama missed Haruka also…" Zero apologized, staring at Haruka with his tender eyes.

Haruka who was just a little kid that just turn 4 years old few days ago couldn't hold his sadness anymore, he burst into tears as he sobbed loudly. Loud enough to make Zero felt so sad to see his beloved one crying like that.

"Haruka…Haruka just want to spend a lot of time with Mama… Haruka just want to see Mama happy…" Haruka cried loudly. Zero kept weeping those tears away from his eyes with both of his palms, he couldn't hold his sadness to see how Haruka sad, how Haruka got hurt because of him.

"Mama is sorry Haruka…Gomenne…Forgive Mama…Gomenasai…" Zero sobbed as he pulled Haruka into his warm embrace.

Haruka shook his head between the embrace. "Mama… it is not Mama's fault… please Mama.. don't cry…" Haruka pulled out from the embrace while he immediately wiped away Zero's tears. "Haruka loves Mama so much… even though people said that Mama is not Haruka's mama… even though all people said Haruka is not Mama's son. Haruka still loves Mama so much… Mama…Haruka love you, Haruka really really love you…"

Zero shook his head and caressed Haruka's soft hair warmly. "No! Haruka is Mama's son… with or without blood related, Haruka is Mama's son… and Mama also loves Haruka much more than Haruka loves Mama…" Zero blurted out with his teary eyes. Since Haruka came into his life, Zero couldn't help himself to not feel happy whenever he saw Haruka. Haruka was his happiness, the source of his world, the sun that lighted up his dark life. The one who he truly loved, he cherished the most and he protected with all of his soul, heart and mind.

He would do anything as long as Haruka could be happy. he would do anything as long as Haruka satisfied. He would do that, though that thing had to sacrifice his own life.

Haruka hugged Zero tightly, he loved his mother so much, he loved him even much more than he loved Zero before. First he felt quite shocked when his friends said it was not normal to call Zero as Mama, since Zero was a guy and guys couldn't get pregnant and give births. But even though Haruka was just a little boy, he could feel that his mother loved him so much, loved him better than his friend mothers loved their children.

For Haruka, Zero was the best mama alive. Zero was never careless and did something stupid tha made Haruka's life in danger. Zero never cared when the mothers of his friends were badmouthing him in front of himself whenever Zero came to pick him up. Zero was so great, Zero was the best for Kiryu Haruka. Their bond was much stronger than a blood related bond.

"May I join you two?" someone suddenly snapped them, making them quite surprised.

"Uncle Kaito!" Haruka shouted out seeing Kaito smiling at him.

Kaito walked slowly to Haruka as he carried Haruka's little body. "Look here! My nephew looks so ugly if he is crying like a crybaby." Kaito said jokingly.

Haruka made a cute pout and frowned madly. "Uncle! Haruka is not ugly! Even Mama said Haruka is the cutest thing in this world!" Haruka said proudly, as he wiped away his tears and smiled widely at Zero who was also wiping his own tears and watching them with his gentle eyes.

"Yes Kaito! My son is the cutest kid alive! He would be more handsome in future!" Zero defended Haruka who was smiling widely because of those words.

Kaito just chuckled and tickled Haruka after that. He glanced at Zero who kept smiling at them. "Thanks…" Zero mumbled to him. At least Kaito came in the right time, and Kaito knew how to make Haruka forget the things happened easily.

Kaito shook his head and muttered "You are welcome" in reply.

With the wide smiles on Haruka's face… Zero couldn't be happier than this. He is happy with his little family…

Zero is just too happy and doesn't care with the fact that Haruka was someone else's son…

**KazeKaze**

"How dare you?! You should find my son! Don't dare to return here if you have no news about my son! You hear me?" A guy snapped angrily towards some men in black suits, he looked so angry and pissed seeing those black suit guys.

"But Master… we… we already did our best! But there is still… no result of your son!" the leader of those men answered in fear. He even had no guts to stare straightly into the handsome guy's eyes.

That handsome guy, as known as Kuran Kaname glared at them deadly. The hatred he had towards those men growing bigger at the moment, he immediately stood up from his cozy chair, throwing the ashtray on his table to the men's direction.

"It is all your fault after all! you kidnapped my child and neglected him on the street that people might have passed. And after these past 4 years, there has been no news about my son! You better search him now or I might kill you right now!" Kaname shouted in anger.

Those men gulped nervously, then they ran away from that room. They couldn't defeat this guy, Kaname was so dangerous when he was in rage. And no one could make him feel better except for someone that no other but his ex-wife, the wife that he loved so much. His wife that already died due to gave birth of their only son, Haruka.

"Is this okay, Oniisan?" Takuma, who was his own cousin asked worriedly. He'd stood there since those men came to meet Kaname. Since Takuma was Kaname's secertary, it was his duty to arrange people who desire to meet Kaname.

Kaname glanced at Takuma with his tired eyes, he was tired of everything. If only there was no Haruka in this universe, he might kill himself, following his wife, Yuki to meet her in heaven.

"How could I be okay? He is the only one I have… he is my only son. Kuran Haruka, who has been missing for 4 years already. how could? How could I let it like this? I miss my son so much… I've missed him so much. I just want to take care of him, telling him all stories about his mother. How come…I… I just don't know what to do…" Kaname uttered hopelessly. He was indeed in a lot of confusions. The son he loved so much suddenly disappeared in blink of an eye. It was so sad, to accept the fact that he lost his son, few hours after he lost his beloved one.

Takuma sighed, he rubs his neck nervously. Don't know what to say, because he knows if he said something that hurt Kaname, he would be dead for sure.

"Oniisan… let's just hope Haruka is in the right hands. Lets just hope, a kind person have taken care of him like he is like his or her own son." Takuma suddenly said, smiling warmly at Kaname.

Kaname was actually having an urge to argue what Takuma just said, but he had nothing to say, it was better after all. But he wouldn't forgive the people who wanted to take away Haruka from him.

"Ah… how about we go to downtown now? I heard there is a new coffee shop that has such a beautiful view, Oniisan. It is better to refresh your mind there. And just tell me if you already feel better!" Takuma blurted out, speaking up his idea to his older brother.

Kaname just stared at him, sighed in defeat and smiled weakly. He nodded, agreeing that idea, he needed lots of things to make him feel a lot better. And he was happy to have Takuma by his side, giving him any courage to make him not doing anything stupid.

Takuma just smiled in reply, he gripped Kaname's wrist. And said, "Lets go then!"

**KazeKaze**

Haruka smiled sweetly seeing how beautiful the pendant that he just bought. He even lied to his mother, saying that he only went to his friend's house to take something that he left accidently. In fact, Haruka wanted to buy this pendant, he saved all of his money to buy this thing. The money he got from his mother, his uncle and some people who was close to his little family.

Haruka was an independent son, he would only buy something necessity, and didn't like to spend his money to something not important, even though he was just a little boy, he had Zero, his beloved mother that he loved with all of his little heart. And he learnt everything from that beautiful guy.

"Mama must be happy to see this thing!" Haruka giggled cutely, not seeing the thing in his way. Suddenly, his little left foot tripped on the rock in his way, he fell hard on the ground, making him immediately cry loudly because of the pain on his left knee.

"Huwaa…. Mama… Mamaa… it hurts… Mama…." Haruka cried loudly, while there was no body passed that street, since it was not the main street of this downtown, Haruka couldn't ask for anyone help. He only cried out his mother's name, over and over again.

"Kid… are you okay?"

Haruka looked up, staring at the handsome guy who approached him in sudden. That handsome guy was smiling at little Haruka warmly, he immediately helped Haruka to stand up, wrapped his handkerchief around his knee.

Haruka couldn't say anything yet, he just stared deeply at the mature guy who kindly helped him out. He just stood there, dumbfounded, quite surprised to see a kind guy helping him out in all of a sudden.

**KazeKaze**

Kaname was walking on the silence street around this downtown, he felt a lot better after having fun at the coffee shop, at least, the rage he was holding back then suddenly reduced bit by bit.

"Huwaa…. Mama… Mamaa… it hurts… Mama…." He was startled hearing a crying sound of a little kid nearby.

Kaname, who was also a father who lost his son few years ago, immediately searching for the kid whom crying loudly. It hurt him so much whenever he saw a kid crying like that, it made him missing his son more and more.

"Kid, are you okay?" Kaname asked the little kid around 4 years old, who was crying loudly, he got shocked seeing how familiar this little kid with his face. He couldn't help but smiling warmly to the kid. As he immediately takes care of the wounds on the little kid's left knee. If only Haruka was still by his side, perhaps he would look just like this boy.

Kaname couldn't stop staring of this kid, he couldn't… he didn't know why he suddenly felt the warmth while looking at this little kid.

'Don't tell me… he is…?' He muttered to himself, asking a question that he might know soon… as soon as possible…

**KazeKaze**

"Haruka! Haruka!" Zero shouted on the top of his lungs, searching for Haruka, he couldn't stop worrying Haruka after Haruka said he wanted to take something from his friend's house. but… because of his mother's instinct, he immediately went to Haruka's friend house. but, his friend said, Haruka didn't go to his house.

How could Zero feel relaxed when his son, his beloved son was nowhere to be found? He was so worried about Haruka so much. He even couldn't think straight, before he saw Haruka was okay and unharmed.

Zero ran through the streets on the place where Haruka usually went with his friends.

"Haruka! Haruka!"

He couldn't stop screaming… screaming desperately, searching to no one else but his adopted son, Kiryu Haruka…

**KazeKaze**

Kaname and Haruka couldn't stop staring at each other, Kaname wiped away those tears from Haruka's eyes. Making Haruka smiling in return…

"Uncle…. Thanks so much…" Haruka said politely, his attitude really maked Kaname surprised, to be able to see such a polite kid in this place was so rare. Since this place was known filled with poor people as their majority resident.

But his eyes suddenly locked to the pendant around Haruka's neck. He slowly took a look at that pendant, getting surprised after seeing that, making Haruka looked at him confusedly.

"Haruka!"

Haruka was startled hearing that lovely voice of his only mother, Kiryu Zero. He immediately pulled out himself from Kaname's hands and running towards Zero with his wounded knee. "MAMAA!" He shouted on the top of his lungs, to attracting Zero's attention.

Zero immediately turned behind, just to find the crying Haruka stood behind him. Zero ran towards his son, as he immediately pulled the little one inside his warm embrace.

"Haruka-ah… Mama is worried so much…. Thanks God, you are here… Please… Please don't do something like this anymore…" Zero sobbed between his embrace. he couldn't help himself to kiss Haruka's head over and over again to reassure himself that Haruka was here with him.. He hugged him tightly, making Haruka crying, feeling the warmth of his beloved mother.

"Sorry Mama… Sorry… forgive Haruka Mama… Forgive Haruka… Haruka wont do that anymore… Haruka promise…" Haruka apologized while crying loudly.

Zero shook his head as he wiped the tears from Haruka's eyes. "Haruka-ah… Mama loves you so much… Just don't do that anymore… Don't go away from Mama anymore nee?"

Haruka just nodded, he hugged his mother warmly. Crying silently on his mother's shoulder.

As Zero and Haruka are having their moment, there was someone stood there, staring at them in disbelief.

Kaname, the guy who helped Haruka a moment ago, gritting his teeth in rage.

_'No… no one could replace Yuki as Haruka's mother…'_ he mumbled to himself.

Then, Kaname smirked evilly towards Zero, the beautiful guy that cared a lot about Haruka.

_'Just wait… you bitch! Just wait… I would make you pay of everything you did to Haruka…'_

_'I would take away Haruka from you… No matter what, he is Yuki's son after all!'_

_'And… you would pay it…. with the endless agony…'_

**TBC!**

**So how is it? Please review! See you on next chapters!**


	4. Haruka's father

**A/N : Hello there! Here is the new chapter of MAMA ^_^ So regarding some of reviews who said that Kaname's reaction was odd towards Haruka, I want to clear it first. hahaha. actually Haruka did look so much alike with Kaname. Thus, when the first time Kaname saw him, he was a bit surprised, and when he saw the same pendant that Yuki had asked him to give it to Haruka when he was born, it made him believing that Haruka was definitely his. Because Kaname still remembered every single things that Yuki had done to him. Well, Kaname was a very faithful husband here. That's why he would be acting so cruel for few more chapters. But dont worry! He will soon be melted by our Zero's affection, and the truth about ****_someone _****will also bring these two to be getting closer. But! It will become not too easy for both sides, because soon, Zero's prince will try to snatch him away. hahaha. Did I just give you guys a spoiler? XD well, let's just say it is a gift for those who enjoy my stories. I actually intend to update The Promise of True Love and An Unwanted Child tonight. But I decided to save it for tomorrow, since I am updating this fic and another new story called "The Diamond in The Palace" XD I hope you guys enjoy my stories! But please, follows, favorites and reviews are very much loved by meehh! So, want more chapters, please do that! hhahaah. I am such a bitchy writer *bricked* But mostly, Enjoy this chapter! and hope to see u guys in next chapter! and the last, just ignore the grammar mistakes okay? Once more, thanks so much for those who reviewed the last chappie, this chapter is especially dedicated to u guys!**

**Disclamer : VK does not belong to me, I know it! Because if it was mine, I would never have Yuki as the main chara. LOL But well, I own this ficition.**

**ENJOOOYYY!**

Chapter 3. Haruka's father

Haruka was smiling happily to see the wild flowers he picked around the bridge. He went home from his school early today, so he decided to pick some flowers to present it for his beloved mother. Even though it was not as beautiful as the flowers in the shop where his mother worked for, but he believed that his mother would definitely be happy because of this little gift.

"Mama should be so happy!" He grinned widely, staring at the flowers happily. It had been a week since that accident, and everything had turned normal, just like the way it was. However deep inside Haruka's heart, he was kind of missing the guy who helped him. He didn't know why he felt familiar towards that man, and that man looked like he knows him or something. It was hard to explain though. He just had something inside his heart which told him that he would meet that guy, _definitely._

Haruka started to walk to his mother's shop to give the flowers which he just picked, he even didnt realize that someone had been following him since he went off from school. That man kept staring at him with the eyes filled of love and sadness.

"Haruka..." The man whispered, knowing the fact that Haruka would not be able to hear that. "My son..." He added. It was the man who helped Haruka back then, the man as known as Kuran Kaname, the birth father of Kiryu Haruka. He was happy after he finally found his son, however he was angry and pissed to know the fact that Haruka called someone else as his mother, when the truth, his mother, Kuran Yuki had died because of giving birth for him. How could his son do this? He should not be like this, it was the things which Kaname kept saying. He didn't want to accept this truth, he hated the guy so much, the guy who acted as Haruka's mother. He felt like killing him or getting rid of him, or anything as long as that guy was nowhere to be seen by his son and him.

Kaname was actually jealous how a stranger was being the one who had taken care of the son of his. And to see how his son reacted for the stranger was like a knife which stabbed him to death. but Kaname needed to accept the fact that in his son's eyes, he was the stranger here.

Thinking about that, Kaname could just smirk evilly, he stared at his son and then said, "Soon...soon Haruka, you would call me "Papa"..."

**KazeKaze**

"UMMMAA!" Haruka walked inside the flower shop, shouting cheerfully to find his beautiful mother was taking care of the flowers lovingly. Haruka just gave the beautiful silver-haired guy a sweet smile as the guy just smiled back lovingly at him, Haruka loved that smile so much, his mother was always sincerely and beautiful. He was always a loving mother for Haruka. And since Haruka understood the truth that he was not his mother's real son, he still loved Zero with all of his heart. Zero was the one who had taken care of him since he was found alone without anyone there for him. Zero had always loved him sincerely, he had always given him a lot of love, warmth, and happiness. He had learned a lot of things from his mother.

His mother was a poor guy, even though Haruka was not his birth son, he still worked hard to give Haruka enough things which Haruka needed. Haruka had never asked Zero for such unnecessary things, but still Zero would give him enough toys, enough foods and even enough money for him.

"My son finally arrived! Mama missed you so much, Haruka..." Zero sat on his knees to stroke his son's silky yet wavy brown hairs as he smiled warmly at him. The little boy just giggled cutely before showing something from his back. "It is for Mama... Haruka loves Mama lots and lots!" He shouted in happiness.

Zero felt so touched, his heart was melted by a little present from his little boy, it was only some wild flowers, but it was his favorite one. Since Zero loved flowers a lot, it didn't matter whether it was wild or not. And these flowers were given by Haruka, the sun of his little world. It was a sincere gift. And Zero could see it clearly that his little boy had tried his best to get those flowers. His shirt and pants looked kind of dirty, maybe it was because of the ground.

"Thanks so much, my baby. Mama loves you too, so much that you could not even imagine it..." Zero pulled his son into a warm yet a protective embrace. His tears finally slide down from his beautiful lilac eyes.

Haruka, who's just a kid felt confused to see his mother sobbing like that. He broke the hug as he stared at his mother worriedly. "Why is Mama crying? Does Mama hate Haruka's gift?" he asked weakly.

Zero quickly shook his head while caressing Haruka's hairs. "No…it is not like that, Mama loves your present so much baby, it is just tears of happiness. Mama is happy to have a son like Haruka... Haruka is the only one Mama has. That's why Haruka, Mama is happy to be able to receive such a gift like this from the one Mama loves so much." Zero spoke up then smiled at Haruka.

"Dont worry Mama! Haruka promises that no matter what, Haruka will always be here with Mama... Haruka will not leave Mama's side. Because Haruka only needs Mama in this world, Haruka doesn't care with everyone even Uncle Kaito... it is enough for Haruka as long as Mama is here with Haruka!" Haruka exclaimed, wiping away the tears of his mother's, making Zero beamed in happiness.

Zero hugged Haruka again as he closed his eyes tightly, he thanked God, who gave him this precious gift in his embrace.

**KazeKaze**

Unknown from them, there was a pair of eyes watching them from outside, the man gritted his teeth in annoyance, the scene pissed him off so much. He was no longer able to hold back his anger. How could Haruka look so happy with someone like him? Even though he could see the whole thing, but the man, Kuran Kaname could not hear the conversation between his son and that beautiful guy, who was known as Zero. He asked a lady who lives near the shop, and that lady happily explained who Zero was. And in every people's eyes, Zero was a loving and kind guy, whom everyone loved so much.

"I dont care how kind you are, but you have taken away what is mine, you have taken away my son, my happiness, the only thing that Yuki left to me. I would not let it happens, I would take back what's mine!" He grumbled before he opened the shop's door harshly.

Zero and Haruka were startled by that, they stared at the handsome guy with cold expression who was staring at Zero deadly. "Welcome, Sir... Is there anything you need here?" Zero stood up, greeting the handsome man kindly.

Kaname, the handsome guy who just entered the shop to claim what's his, just smirked and glared at Zero with hatred. "I want to take what's mine!" it was the only words he said.

"Haruka.." Kaname called out Haruka's name, as Haruka stared at him in fear. "I am your father, come here Haruka..." he continued, walking towards Haruka.

Zero gasped in his spot, staring at Kaname blankly. _'What did I just hear? He said... what? Taking what's his? He meant he wants to take Haruka?'_ Zero thought as he felt his head spinned like he was about to faint.

He was shattered at the moment, he could not think straight, it was the painful thing he had ever heard. Haruka was his everything, what would he be without Haruka by his side?

"Haruka, come here... I am Kuran Kaname, I am you birth father... I am your father, Haruka..." Kaname persuaded, while Haruka just gripped his mother's apron which Zero had been using for his work.

"Come here Haru-"

"NOO! HARUKA DOESN'T WANT TO!" The little boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He glared at Kaname with his teary eyes. "You might be Haruka's father, but Haruka doesn't want to be with you! Haruka needs Mama only, only Mama who can make Haruka happy, not you!" he added, sinking Kaname's heart into an agony.

"But Haruka, he is not your real mother! He is a guy, you dont need someone like him, he might only teach you such dirty things, you should stay with me, honey..." Kaname sighed as he tried to win Haruka's heart.

Haruka stayed quiet as he stared at Zero who was staring at him with the tears had formed on his eyes. He then looked at _his_ father coldly, "Haruka have already known it, you dont need to say it, and please dont badmouth Haruka's mother! Mama is the one who has raised Haruka until now, Haruka does not need anyone but Mama, if you really are Haruka's Papa, please leave Haruka alone, and let Haruka be happy with Mama..." He said, sounded like an adult. To hear such things from his own son, it hurt Kaname a lot. He just stood there dumfounded.

"Please, Haruka begs you, let Haruka stays with Mama... Mama is the only one Haruka needs... Haruka loves Mama so much... Huee... Mama..." Haruka cried loudly, making Zero worried to death, he picked Haruka before hugging him warmly.

Then he glanced at Kaname, who was staring at them with such sadness and hatred. "Sir, could you just leave your number please? I will call you when Haruka changes his decision." Zero said with a heavy heart.

Kaname didn't know how to react, he just gave his business card to Zero and then left the shop silently, he then glanced at the shop once again before sighing hardly.

"When will I be able to hug you, my son?"

**KazeKaze**

"What should I do, Kaito?" Zero drank his coffee after a long conversation with Kaito in their favorite cafe, it was night and Zero decided to ask Kaito's opinion. "I... I dont know what to do..." He continued, sobbing loudly. Zero was hopeless, he had never expected Haruka's father suddenly appeared right before his eyes.

Kaito just sighed, he didn't know how to react as well, he loved Haruka and had a fond towards his little nephew. And he knew exactly how hard it would be for Zero, Zero was the one who had raised Haruka with love, care, warmth and happiness.

"I think... you should give him up..." He finally said, doubting what he just said. But neither of them had the right to keep Haruka with him, when his father suddenly appeared, and that person was the famous Kuran. Whose son had been missing for years, and it turned out that his son was actually Haruka, what an unexpected thing.

Zero quickly stared at Kaito in shocked. "How could you say this Kaito? You should not have said it! Haruka is my son, I cant live without him, I am his mother, I love him so much... I dont want to lose him Kaito..." Zero blurted out painfully between his tears.

"But... you could not be selfish, Zero! Haruka's family have been missing him for so long, they have been in sadness for years because of the absence of Haruka. they have already suffered, you should give back their happiness Zero... you are strong enough, aren't you? It is the best thing you could do for Haruka, Zero..." Kaito replied weakly.

"I also feel sad to lose Haruka, but if it is for his best, I am willing to take the pain so he could be happy with his family. Maybe he needs you, but he also needs his family who he have never met before. you should understand it, Zero..." Kaito held Zero's hand as the tears slowly fell from both of his eyes.

It was such a heartbreaking moment for them. Their little angel would leave them soon. and the angel had been half of Zero's life.

Zero just turned away, looking outside through the windows, the night was indeed a beautiful night, but why did he need to get hurt in this beautiful night? Why did he need to lose his precious son? why...?

The beautiful guy slowly closed eyes, letting the tears fell so hard... letting the pain killing him slowly... letting the sadness eating his happiness slowly...

he had no choice from the start... what could he do then?

Zero formed a weak smile on his face, he had finally decided what to do.

**KazeKaze**

**TBC! **

**So how is it guys? Tell me what you think XDD Please review, and no flame pweaseee..**

**love you!  
-babyangelholic-**


	5. Haruka's only mother

**Hello there! So sorry for havent updated for so long. I have been busy with my college life as well as my working life. Tomorrow I am going to have a training schedule. So the trainer will observe my class, I am a preschool teacher btw. so please pray for meh! T^T and you know, I have been so busy because me and my friends have to make a movie together. so we have to take a lot of scenes, moreover my university will celebrate its birthday on Saturday, so I have to dance for the bday party with my group. that's why when I have free time I must practice for the dance. gaaahh! I am so tired. But I will try my best to give an update for my other fics soon! So please, read and reviews! Your reviews woulds brighten up my busy days! T^T Love you guyss!**

**Disclaimer : VK does not belong to me. I just own this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Haruka's _only_ mother

It had been few days since the man called Kuran Kaname claimed himself as Haruka's father came, and in these days that guy was nowhere to be seen. It made Haruka feels so relieved, he was just a little boy, and he didn't know how to react over such thing like Kaname confessed to him.

But Haruka would be lying if he said he was not happy with the truth he still had a father, however Haruka had always loved his mother, Zero so much. He loved him dearly more than anyone else in the whole universe. Even if he had Kaname, as his father, he still could not be apart from Zero. His beloved Mama, the _only_ one who had been raising him since he was abandoned by some people.

And Haruka was hurt to remember the fact that he was abandoned by his family, when they suddenly came and claimed themselves as his family, how could he accept them easily? He could not do that, even though he was just a baby, most of people who were close to Zero have been telling him about how Zero found him, and how hard Zero raised him till now. His mother had already sacrificed everything, Zero should have been married, or at least dating someone, however Zero had already given all of his affections to Haruka. He had no time to be in love or to be in relationship. He was happy being a mother of Haruka. Because he no longer had a family, it was such a happiness to have Haruka as his family.

Although Zero was aware of the fact that Haruka might leave him one day, he still was happy to be with his son for years. Just maybe, Haruka would be the only person he considers as his family, though he had Kaito as his bestfriend, but Kaito would always be his bestfriend not more than that. They were always brothers, but Zero could not claim Kaito as his family. Because he just could not... for him, Haruka would be the only one who's part of his family.

"Mama!" Haruka called out for Zero cheerfully, he just woke up from his sleep to find his mother cooking their breakfast. As Zero turned around to face him, he gave Haruka his warm smile while cooking the potato omelette which was known as Haruka's favorite meal.

"Haruka, go take a shower and brush your teeth! Mama will finish your breakfast soon after you finish your shower..." Zero muttered smiling sweetly.

Haruka just nodded and rubbed his eyes lazily, he was still sleepy but he needed to go to school. His Mama would be angry if he was being lazy and refusing to go to school. His Mama had always said that he should be a smart boy so he would be a successful man in the future, and Haruka knew exactly that what his mother said was true. He had no doubt in everything Zero said. He always obeyed it no matter what, because what Zero said, had always been for his good. He knew his mother wants the best for him.

The little boy slowly walked off from the kitchen, leaving Zero who slowly stared at his son's back with the sadness in his eyes. "Haruka...Please forgive Mama..." he whispered to himself painfully.

His tears were already falling onto his flawless cheeks..._'I believe, it is the best for you my son...'_

**KazeKaze**

"Kiryu Haruka!" A teacher whose name Kim Kibum calling out Haruka's name. Haruka immediately put his right hand up, while said "Present, Bummie-seonsaengnim!"

It was Kibum's daily life to check our his students' presences. And this handsome little boy was one of his favorite student, should he say his most favorite one? since Haruka is the smartest boy in his class. He was only 4 years old, but he had known how to read, even Haruka could read English and of course simple katakana and hiragana because he was a Japanese after all. Such a fantastic student Kibum has here.

"Okay, we will start our class with practicing for our show the day after tomorrow... so, are you guys ready? Have you guys decided what you guys want to perform?" Kibum said, after finished checking out his students.

All the students shouted in union happily. "YESS SEONSAENGNIM!"

"Good, and remember to not tell your parents until tomorrow okay? Let them be surprised by your presents for them..." Kibum said, giggling cutely. He was too amused to see how cute his students were.

Kibum glanced at his favorite student who was surrounded by the little girls in the class, since Haruka was like a prince in their fairy tale stories which their parents told about. Haruka just ignored them, he was too busy with his assignment for the show. He wanted to give his best for his mother. It would be his special gift ever! To present such a wonderful gift for his mother in front of people would be the best thing he had ever done. He would do anything for Zero, because Zero was his mother, the only mother he loves dearly.

"So, what are you going to perform, Haruka?"

Haruka just smile hearing the question from someone no other but Kim Kibum, his favorite teacher. He looked up to find his teacher giving his sweetest smile to him, Haruka could just smile back in return then nodded vigorously. "Haruka will perform a poetry written by Haruka for Mama!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Kibum chuckled and then took a seat next to Haruka, as he patted Haruka's head gently. "Good, Haruka's mom should be proud of Haruka... Since Haruka is so smart and a good boy..." he complimented, making Haruka blushed shyly. Haruka had always loved when people complimented him, especially if it was his mother who said so, he would smile nonstop because of that.

Seeing how cute the reaction of Haruka's was, Kibum just giggled silently. He always knew how much Haruka loved Zero, moreover Zero and Kibum had known each other for quite long time. Thanks to Kaito for that, since he was the one who introduced Zero to him.

Zero was the most beautiful guy Kibum had ever met, he was not only beautiful, but also sweet, cute, kind and sincere. And he had known how hard it was for Zero to raise a kid like Haruka, that's why Kibum volunteered himself to take Haruka in this preschool, and become his teacher.

Kibum could not deny the fact that he loves Haruka so much, he was a sweet boy, in fact he had never been a burden for Zero or him, or someone else. This little boy already acted like a mature even though he was just a little boy. Even though he was just some foreign in this country.

"Haruka will do the best for Mama, so Bummie-seonsaengnim, please dont tell Mama about what Haruka going to perform nee!" The little boy made a pose, putting his index finger on his lips cutely.

His teacher just nodded in reply while pinching Haruka's cheeks. "Dont worry, little boy... Seonsaengnim promises not to tell your mother..."

With that, Haruka smiled widely in return, he became so impatient, waiting to perform his poetry for his beloved mother.

**KazeKaze**

Zero sighed hardly on his seat, he kept spacing out for these past few days. He had been crying secretly when no one was there, he was deep in his sadness, and he could not say what his problem was.

"Zero... remember, it was your decision, like or hate it... you have decided it. please think straight!" He warned himself as the bitter smile formed on his plump lips.

If only, he could avoid this thing to be happened, if only he could run away from this matter with Haruka. He would be the happiest man alive, he was still not ready yet. And maybe he would never be able to be ready. It was too painful, it was too hard for him. How could he let it happen?

But... it was for Haruka's happiness... and he _needed _to do it,_it_ was for Haruka, for his beloved son.

"Mamaa!"

Zero gasped then turned to see his beloved son who was now standing there. Not to mention how bright the smile that Haruka made was, it was too bright for Zero until he was not able to hold back his tears.

The tears quickly ran down his cheeks, he had no right to blame God for everything happened in his life. But, it was the saddest thing he needs to do, he needed to sacrifice his happiness as long as Haruka was happy. As long as his little angel was happy.

"Mama, what's wrong? Why Mama crying?" Haruka ran over his mother. as he looked up, he was seeing how hurt his mother was, Haruka was confused, he had nothing to do. "Haruka..." Soon, he felt he was pulled into his mother's warm embrace.

"Mama..." Haruka mumbled, he didn't know why suddenly the tears slid down. It hurt him a lot to see his mother crying like that. "Mama, Sorry, if Haruka had done something that makes Mama crying...Please no no cry, Mama…" he apologized between his sobs.

Zero quickly shook his head as he looked at his son with his teary eyes. He waggled Haruka's bangs, wiping away the tears on his son's cheeks tenderly. "Please dont say like that Haruka, Mama is always proud of you. You are the only son that Mama could be proud of... Mama is just feeling so sad... Haruka, dont need to worry, okay?" His mother spoke up, faking a smile.

Haruka just nodded, he had no words to say. He knew that his mother was lying to him. But, he didn't want his mother to feel sad if he asked what's wrong with him.

Meanwhile, Zero just hugged Haruka tightly as he cried silently. _'God... Please make me strong..._' it was the only thing he could pray at the time.

**KazeKaze**

The next morning was the same for Haruka, his mother still looked so sad and fragile. As if he was about to break into pieces. And those smiles were no longer sweet, it was so fake and so bitter.

Haruka had been worrying his mother when he was studying at his school, and he made Kibum worried to death. Haruka told Kibum everything, and Kibum just told him to finish his poetry, so his Mama would smile again.

He agreed with that idea, with the image of his mother's sweetest smile, Haruka wrote his poetry vigorously, he had poured all the sweetest words in his mind for his mother. and he was sure, his mother would be happy to hear his poetry.

After school had finished, Haruka walked home alone as he hold his poetry happily. He had become impatient to perform his poetry, even though he only needed to wait a day, but it felt years for him.

Haruka was surprised to find a strange car in front of his mother's shop. He didn't understand why suddenly he felt so worried, but then, he decided to ignore it and happily walked in the shop.

But then the little boy gasped in horror to find the old man who came a week ago appeared in front of him with a wide smile. "Haruka!" said the man.

Haruka could not help but feeling so scared, he was searching for his mother, as he found his mother, the older guy just sat there, staring at him coldly. "Here is your luggage, please leave this place. and dont ever come back here..." it was harsh, and Haruka was crushed to hear that.

Haruka ignored his father who wanted to get close to him, he just walked quickly towards his Mama, as he was about to reach his mother, Zero immediately stood up before slapping Haruka's hands harshly. Making Haruka winced in pain as he fell on his bum, the paper on his hold fell on the ground slowly.

Kaname was so pissed to see what Zero had done to his son, he glared at the beauty angirly, sending shiver through Zero's spine. "What the hell are you fucking doing to my son, you bitch!" he cursed angrily.

Zero remained silent, he glanced at Haruka then at Kaname silently. "Please take your son away from this place, I dont need him anymore. He is just being a burden here..." It was a cold statement, but Zero needed to say it... he clenched his hands to hold back his emotion. He kept screaming in his mind to remain strong.

The beauty quickly turned away and took a seat on his usual seat. He just showed Haruka and Kaname his back, because he knew he was not strong enough to face them.

Haruka had already cried loudly, he took his paper and walked towards his mother, there was a table which prevented him to get closer to Zero. "Mama... why Mama being so cold towards Haruka? Why Mama asking Haruka to go with this Uncle?" He asked sadly, the tears refused to stop falling. He cried out loudly, making Zero bit his lips, enduring the emotion which kept flowing.

"Please go... go away! _eoseo_! Dont ever you show your face on me anymore... I am sick of you..." he said coldly, but... slowly the tears fell hard down his cheeks. He was not strong enough to be this harsh towards Haruka, but he _had_ to do it, or Haruka would refuse to go with his birth father.

He remembered how he begged Kaname to let him stay with Haruka for a week, how he tried to not look sad in front of Haruka. He had treated Haruka so special for a week, he cooked every Haruka's favorite foods, buying lots of toys that Haruka would like. He remembered how he cried alone in the night while watching Haruka's sleeping face.

Zero loved Haruka so much, so much till no one knows how he feels. He had treated him like his own son, like he, himself was Haruka's _real_mother, and no one knew how hard it was for him, and how hurt it was for him to act harsh towards his precious son. Zero's heart had been shattered the moment he said those words to Haruka, his heart had been broken into pieces the moment Haruka cried so hard because of him.

"Mama... Mamaa... Please dont hate Haruka, Haruka loves Mama so much.. Please don't ask Haruka go... please Mama... Haruka wanna be with Mama..." Haruka was begging between his tears, Kaname, his father who was there could just stay silent, watching this painful scene.

He didn't want to see Haruka crying like this, but he wanted to live with his son, after waiting for years, he finally found his son. He was so happy, but to see his son refuse to stay with him, to see how his son ignore him, it hurt him like hell as well.

"I said to you already, are you dumb? Just go away from my sight! Just dont show up yourself anymore, please..." Zero shouted angrily, but deep inside his heart he kept saying, _'Please Haruka... please dont make Mama say horrible things to you... Please dont let me being an evil mother...onegai...' _

Haruka was hurt by those words, but he still loved his mother no matter what... he didn't understand why his mother suddenly acted like that. Haruka was not ready to be away from his mother. He loved his mother so much until it was hard for him to let him go.

"Mama... Please... Dont be like that to Haruka, Mama... Haruka doesn't want to be taken away from Mama... Mama please... Please dont be like this... Mama..." He sniffed as he stared at Zero's back painfully. "Mama... Please read this... Please... Haruka wrote this for Mama..." he placed the paper on the table, hoping his mother to read it immediately.

But Zero didn't move at all, he still sat on his seat not caring about Haruka. In fact, he didn't want Haruka to see him crying... or everything he had planned was ruined by his stupid action.

Kaname who was getting mad over it immediately grabbed Haruka and took his luggage with him, his driver had been waiting outside, and he wanted to introduce Haruka to his family as soon as possible.

"Dont touch me! Let Haruka go, Mamaa Mamaaaa!" Haruka cried out, struggling from Kaname's grip, however he was just a little boy his strenght was nothing compared to Kaname.

Zero still haven't flinched at all, his tears kept falling hard whenever he heard that crying voice of Haruka's. He slowly took the paper on his table, not looking at Haruka and Kaname at all.

"Mama... MAMAA!" Haruka kept shouting for him, but Zero didn't dare to look at him, because he knew he would do anything to get Haruka back from Kaname if he looked at them.

Zero was hurt by his own actions, but he didn't know to whom he should complain, he was broken, he was hopeless, he was alive but his heart was dead, he even didn't know what to do, 4 years was not a short time, for 4 years his life had been filled with happiness, with Haruka's laughter, Haruka's smiles... Haruka was his happiness, he was happy as long as Haruka was happy, but to see Haruka like this, was this a right choice to do? He was confused, he was scared he might have done such a stupid mistake.

_Mama..._

_I was just a baby... but you was there for me..._

_when no one wanted me, when no one was there for me..._

_you were the only one who stayed by my side..._

_Mama..._

_you are the star in the sky, you are the sun in the afternoon, and you are the moon in the night..._

_you have always filled my life with happiness..._

_you have always filled my life with your love..._

_Mama..._

_your smiles are as bright as the sun, light up my world..._

_when no one hate me, it is always you who would stand for me._

_when no one abandon me, it is always you who would be there for me..._

_Mama..._

_My life is yours, you bring me to a life which always fill with happiness...with love..._

_You are not only beautiful, but you are so sweet, as sweet as honey..._

_you can melt an ice with your smile, you can break the rock with your kindness..._

_Mama..._

_Dont you know? I dont need someone else, as long as you are with me..._

_I dont need anything but you..._

_you said to me that you want me to reach my own happiness..._

_But what should I do when you are my happiness?_

_Mama... _

_Thanks for being with me, thanks for staying by my side..._

_Thanks for smilling for me, thanks for loving me..._

_You are my one, precious gift that God has sent to me..._

_Mama... it might be only 3 words I could say..._

_Dear my mother, Kiryu Zero..._

_I love you..._

_with love, Kiryu Haruka._

Zero was crushed, he cried loudly while reading that poetry belongs to his son, Haruka. He was so touched, yet he was being so selfish... he should not have done it in the first place, Haruka was happy with him. He should have known it, but he had already known, he had no right to be with him... to be with Haruka, his baby...

The tears which had fallen so hard, falling harder in all of sudden... Zero immediately ran outside to find the car was no longer there, he scanned the road as he saw the black car walking not too far from his shop, without any hesitation, Zero ran off towards the car, he could see Haruka was crying inside the car.

"Mamaa Mamaaa! Please stop the car! Mama is running for Haruka, pleaseee!" Haruka cried out, telling the driver to stop the car. The driver was hurt to see this innocent boy crying like that, begging to him. He was about to stop the car, but Kaname would not let it happen.

"Dont ever you dare to stop the car! or you will lose your job in second!" threatened Kaname. He was too pissed at the moment, Haruka should be happy to live with him. But Haruka was still crying so hard, he didn't want to stay away from his fake mother who Kaname bloody hated. How could Haruka treat him like this? He was his birth father. And Zero was nobody. He should listen to him, to not Zero.

"Haruka... Harukaaa!" Zero shouted between his tears, his eyes had been swollen, he didn't care with those people who were staring at him.

"MAMAAA! MAMAAA!" Haruka cried out for his mother, he kept struggling from Kaname, he even kicked Kaname, and punched him hard, but Kaname was not an easy man, he kept holding Haruka tightly.

"You devil! Please stop the car! Please dont take Haruka away from Mamaa...!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. But Kaname still didn't flinch at all, he just stared at his son coldly.

Behind the car, there was Zero who kept running behind it, he didnt care how far he had run, as long as he could take back Haruka, he would do it. He needed Haruka in his life, he didnt care whether Kaname would report him or not, because he was the one who had raised Haruka. Haruka was his son, despite of the fact that they were no related by blood.

"Haruka... Harukaa! My baby!" He panted harshly, he was so tired, but he didn't want to give up yet.

"Please drive faster!" Kaname ordered his driver, the older man just nodded and drive faster. While Haruka was still struggling from his grip, Kaname was smirking evilly. Soon, Haruka would forget about this wretch.

"I hate youu! I hate youu Uncle! You are not my father! I would not accept you as my father!" Haruka exclaimed angrily, he glared with a lot harted filled in his eyes.

Kaname was so upset hearing that, he wanted to make Haruka takes back what he just said, but it would make Haruka hate him more, to hear those words had already hurt him so much.

"Haruka!" Zero shouted again and again until he tripped on the rock as he fell hard on the ground. "Akhhh!" he winced painfully. "Haruka... Haruka!" he kept calling out for Haruka, until the black was no longer be seen.

As Zero fell on the ground, Haruka screamed once again calling out his mother, "MAMAAA!"

"PLEASE STOP THE CAR, MY MOTHER JUST FELL! PLEASEEE, UNCLEI!" He begged the driver, but the driver was scared of Kaname, he just kept driving, acting like he didn't hear Haruka's plea.

"He would be okay, you dont need to worry Haruka, let's just go home, okay?" Kaname said, trying to assure him. But Haruka just sent a dead glare to him as he slapped Kaname's arm harshly. "I will never forgive you, Uncle! Dont ever you wish to make me accept you as my father!" he exclaimed.

Haruka then looked outside, his mother was nowhere to be seen any longer. He then cried loudly again while praying hard for his mother.

Meanwhile the car was no longer be seen, Zero kept calling out Haruka's name, he was hopeless, the tears never got tired from rolling down his cheeks. He felt like he just lost his life the moment he no longer saw Haruka.

"Haruka, my son... Please Forgive your mother... Haruka... Mama cannot live without you..." He muttered as his head felt so heavy. Many people had been watching him in confusion, they didn't know anything at all, but they could feel the sadness that Zero was feeling at the time.

Zero lifted his right arm as his hand trying to reach for nothing in particular. His hand kept reaching to the direction where he lost the car from his sight. He didn't even care with the wounds on his knees.

Slowly, Zero felt his head getting heavyer, without he realized, suddenly his sight had turned black...

_'Haruka... Please forgive Mama... Aishiteru Haruka...'_

**TBC**

**so how is it?! Please reviews!**


End file.
